Paper Hearts and Chocolate Roses
by PrincessofImagination47
Summary: Degrassi freshman Maya Matlin knew the last thing she even remotely cared about was having a relationship with someone. But all that changes when she meets newbie Ice Hound Campbell Saunders. Unfortunately, anything "love-related" has always been Maya's blind spot. How will this spunky niner handle her first, real encounter with romance...?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and better than ever! Hoorah! Now, I know that my Enchanting story was reviewed and "popular", I guess. And so I thought, why deprive these poor, fanfic-hungry people of Degrassi. I know this isn't ECLARE, but I just LOVE Campbell and Maya. They are so adorable. Campbell is soo cutely...awkward and Maya...lets just say this freshie has spunk! Who's with me *raises hand*! There hasn't been to much Maybell in the showdown yet, but I just could not resist the itch to write about these two! So, please, please, read on and tell me what you think. I NEED TO KNOW. Like I said later, the story will be in both Maya's and Cambi's POVs, but for the first chapter, its just Maya. So, please read, enjoy. And review! I'll stop talking in five. four...three...two...one:)**

MAYA'S POV:

I can't believe it.

_Degrassi is officially uniform free!_

I thought, for a second, Mr. Simpson was joked and playing a cruel joke on us. I looked back at our principal, searching his face for signs of...lies...laughter, anything to prove evidence this was just a joke. But Mr. Simpson widened his eyes at us in disbelief. I could practically hear him say "_Come on, people. No more frickin' uniforms at Degrassi. Why aren't you people celebrating?" _

The students believed him this time. A loud wave of cheering from the student body roared around me, all at once, threatening to leave me deaf. It just seemed to be too good to be true. It was about time.

Finally, I would be able to dress in normal clothes that actually suited my style. It felt like a relief; to be honest, I wasn't really digging the yellow polos.

Tori Santamaria (my best friend), the smile crossing her face so wide it was bound to break her face in half, hopped out of her chair and turning around, she hugged Tristan Milligan, who pretended to wipe imaginary tears of joy out of his eyes.

I looked around me and saw a few people, who'd artfully disguised clothes under their uniform, begin to peel off the polos, revealing band tees, tank tops and long-sleeved shirts. Tori turned to me and grabbing my hands, she bounced excitedly on her toes.

"Now that that's out of the way, I have some more news," he announced. "We have a few students new to Degrassi this semester, so I would like each and every one of you to give a warm welcome to the Ice Hounds, a Toronto-based _pro_ junior hockey team. Ice Hounds, please stand and take a bow."

A group of about eight or seven boys including Owen, Tristan's brother, stood up, all of them clad in black and red sports jackets that resembled the varsity jackets you see in movies. I caught a glimpse of their symbol, which resembled a black and red devilish-looking dog and was pinned on the left side of their jacket. All of them either carried hockey sticks or had them laid on the ground next to them.

Despite obvious differences in their appearances, all of them seemed similar in terms of personality. They were all tall and stood with their chests puffed out; an arrogant look on their faces…all except for one of them.

He stood out like a sore thumb. He was noticeably shorter than the rest of the team and looked very…young, like he could be around my age. He looked really unsure of himself as he gazed at his great hockey team of gods. Eventually they sat back down as the applause around them roared on.

I looked over at Tori, who was busy making moony eyes at the team, a look of admiration on her face. Even Tristan, who, by the way, was out and proud, looked dreamily at them. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. Okay, yes they were impressive, being a pro hockey team and all. But I don't see the reason to get all gaga and moony-eyed over them. They were just guys with great athletic talent, that's all. And the arrogance they seemed to have didn't really help.

After a few more announcements that didn't really concern me, we were permitted to leave to auditorium. The sound of chairs squeaking and students chattering excitedly filled the auditorium. I stood up and all four of us trooped out of the room and walked to our lockers. Tori chatted excitedly to me.

"Oh my gosh, can this year get any better?" Tori cheered, throwing books into her bag. She closed her locker and turned to me. "No uniforms, power squad, Zig's hair's grown to an adorable length and…I've made amazing new friends."

"Aw, Tori, that's so sweet," I told her. Tori, although annoying at first with her ever present perky and girly personality, was really starting to grow on me and I began to think of her as the type of friend I could stick with for a long time.

"Thanks, Maya," she smiled, watching me pile book after book in my bag. "Okay, so about the wardrobe problem, I say we go shopping ASAP."

A tall shadow suddenly appeared over Tori. I recognized the curly, red hair that made Tristan stick out among the Degrassi student body. Not that he minded…after all, he likes being the center of attention, which just adds to the many things that make up his fabulous, diva-like personality.

"I already am," Tristan said in a distracted tone. Tori and I watched as his fingers busily clicked away at the purple, rhinestone-ed iPhone in his hand. Tori smiled at her best friend.

Tristan suddenly let out an excited squeal of joy. Tori and I looked at him in slight worry. He bounced on his toes.

"OMG, yes, the new Ralph Lauren blazer I ordered yesterday finally arrived," he squeaked. He turned to us and showed us his phone, displaying a navy blazer with gold buttons, "I say we go and pick it up after school."

Tori clapped excitedly. "Yes! Finally, a high school shopping trip with my two best friends!"

A voice cleared his throat behind me. I turned around and saw Zig looming in the background awkwardly. He nodded at me, smiling, and walked over to Tori, his girlfriend. He made ridiculous puppy eyes at her. Tori laughed and kissed her boyfriend swiftly on the lips.

"And you too! My two best friends and my _boyfriend_," Tori corrected herself. Zig smiled pleasantly.

Immediately after, the bell rang, signalling the start of class.

Tori and Zig walked off, hand-in-hand to Algebra, since they both had it together. Tristan sulked over to the Biology lab down the left hall ("Ugh, I hate smelling and the smell, in general, of formaldehyde!").

Left alone by my already departed friends, I got ready to tackle French 1, which was down the hall. Sure, I liked Mrs. Fontaine, she was very nice. It's just that learning new languages was so difficult for me. It took me years before I could speak the Spanish taught at my old school. Now, imagine how long it was going to take to master yet another.

Sighing in frustration at the thought of yet another, painfully slow French lesson, I started down the wide halls of Degrassi.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around, careful not to let my frizzy blonde waves hit them in the face. My eyes widened as I gazed at the dude before me. It was the player who'd stuck out to me like a sore thumb at the assembly.

I would be lying if I said he wasn't good looking, because he was. He had amazing, round, dark eyes that reminded me of pools of chocolate. He had scruffy-looking locks of matching brown hair that fell into his eyes..._nicely_. His skin was snow pale. His pink lips were twisted into a very bashful smile.

"Hey. Um, do you know where room 233 is. I don't exactly...I'm kinda lost," he said softly, tripping over his words slightly.

"Yeah, I'm headed there now!" I said. I caught sight of his I.D. Weird, it says that he's a tenth grader. But French 1 is for freshmen...

"Really? Do you think maybe, you'd...I don't know, wanna walk there...together?" he asked, his ears turning pink at the suggestion.

"Yeah, absolutely," I said, pleasantly. Sure, he was part of the hockey team, but he didn't seem _so_ bad. Besides, who was I to be rude to some newbie, hockey player or not.

I began to lead the way and thankfully, it was a short walk. I walked into the large, French 1 classroom, with the hockey player trailing behind me. I tried to ignore the piercing gaze of my classmates.

Gripping the strap to my bag tightly, I walked up to Ms. Fontaine, who awaited me in her desk, red lips tightened into a thin line. I watched how she tapped her pen tediously on the desk. I laid the homework in my hand on her desk.

"Ms. Matlin, how grateful of you to finally join us," Ms. Fontaine said, her French accent trilling the angry words. Her blue eyes roamed over my shoulder. "And I see you brought Mr. Saunders with you."

I looked over my left shoulder and saw the hockey player-who's-last-name-was-Saunders standing next to me, looking at the books in his arms guiltily. Looking up, he caught me staring and his pale cheeks pinked up the slightest bit. I turned back to Ms. Fontaine, who leaned back in her chair, waiting on my explanation.

"Ms. Fontaine, please. I came late-" Suddenly, a voice interrupted my argument against Ms. Fontaine. In shock, I looked to see the newbie Ice Hound step in front and speak for me.

"Ma'am, please. She arrived late because she was busy helping me. As I'm sure you know, I'm new around here and couldn't find my way to the classroom. She, um, thankfully, was already on her way here and I asked her to help me look for the classroom, delaying her quite a bit. Please understand, she was just trying to help me get to class," That was the most I'd seen this guy speak, and all at once, too. Still, the realization that this total stranger was defending me hadn't completely sunk in. And yet, I couldn't help but be grateful.

"Well, I must say that is a most impressive argument, Campbell. Maya, is this true?" Ms. Fontaine asked, turning her icy blue eyes towards my own. Glancing over at "Campbell", I nodded reassuringly. Ms. Fontaine leaned forward, smiling slightly.

"Well, since you are one of my best students, I will let this slide...once. But don't expect any freebies from me," Ms. Fontaine warned. She smoothed down her straight brown hair with an elegant hand and looked down at her papers. "Alright, we have been working in pairs and since you and Campbell arrived late, you will be partners. Now, _sil vous plait_, if you would please, go get a text book and continue on in chapter 11."

I nodded and turned around to face "Campbell". He tapped his fingers nervously to the binder in his hand as we starting towards my desk on the left. Campbell nodded and followed me through the massive array of students spread out on the desks, chattering away in English and French. I smiled at him.

"You know, you didn't have to defend me like that. I would've taken the detention just fine. But, all the same, I appreciate it," I admitted, feeling a slight flame sweep over my cheeks. He twisted his lips into a coy smile, looking down at his sneakers.

"I know, but I wanted to. I wouldn't have liked seeing you get in trouble for such a noble cause," Campbell said. I felt the blush in my cheeks turn deeper, until I was sure I'd pass out from heat stroke.

"I'm pretty sure you're the noble one here, Campbell," I teased, the blush from my cheeks thankfully disappearing. Less than ten minutes with this guy and I was already blushing like a fool...for a no reason.

Campbell stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket shyly.

"You really think so?" he asked, smiling at his sneakers.

"Oh, I know so," I said good-naturedly.

Campbell looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine. I felt the heat return to my cheeks as his glassy eyes seemed to search my icy blue ones. The flame returned to his cheeks and by this point, I didn't even know who was blush harder. Eventually, I dropped my gaze, feeling dizzy. _What the heck just happened? _Campbell cleared his throat.

"I'll, uh, go and get the textbook," he said, sounding more in control of his words, now.

He turned and started for the shelf near the back of the pastel-blue classroom. Before he walked too far, I gently touched his arm to stop him. True to my word, he stopped and turned around, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have a text book. We could just use that, instead. Less books means less clutter on the desks, right?" I reasoned.

We sat down and I leaned over and opened my blue binder, flipping to the next open piece of paper. Campbell silently did the same, his ears still red. I pulled out my text book and began to flip to the page where we left off last semester.

"Okay, so last semester, we were working on numbers 1-35, which are just exercises on this lesson, concerning public places, like restaurants, cafes, libraries, etc. Then, the last "question" is an activity, which Ms. Fontaine will surely assign," I examined the questions busily. Alright, they seem...easy enough. I'm sure we could handle them.

He nodded, his eyes, too, roaming over at the textbook and skimming the questions. Campbell pulled a pen out of his pocket and began toying with it, looking lost and generally uncomfortable. Wanting to make conversation (if things would be like this for the rest of the year...we would never get through this partnership), I decided to just plainly ask him why he was here, since he was a tenth grader and all.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but if you're a tenth grader...why are you here in ninth grade French?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Campbell's face pinked up the slightest bit...again.

"How'd you know I was a sophomore?" he asked, batting his long eyelashes at me in the shyest matter. I felt my cheeks heat up again and I cleared my throat, the flame in my cheeks dying down, thankfully.

"I, um, I saw your I.D. and it says you're a sophomore," I admitted, trying to look away from Campbell's gorgeous brown eyes._ What? Gorgeous?_ What am I thinking? Sure he's cute, but that's doesn't mean I have to call Campbell's eyes gorgeous...I don't even know this guy. Campbell smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm taking grade nine French because I missed out on French credits last, you know, with the hockey team and all the training..." Campbell explained. I nodded understandingly and looked back down at our empty paper. Campbell's eyes followed mine and landed on the page. I looked back at him and together, we began to work on the exercises.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seemed like a century, the bell rang and the sound of papers rustling and chairs squeaking exploded through the calm atmosphere. Campbell and I had, much to my amazement, managed to finish almost all of the questions. We had about seven or eight left. But thankfully, those were easy enough to do.

I got up, as did Campbell and we began to pack up for our next class. I gathered my textbook, stuffing it into my bag and putting the papers away into my binder. As I swung the backpack over my shoulder, I started for the door when Campbell called out to me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Um, can I ask you something," he said, once again tripping over his words. He paused, biting down on his lip and playing with the zipper on his jacket. "I was wondering if...do you have a Facerange?"

"Yeah, actually," I said, rather surprised by his question. "You know, some seniors created a group on Facerange called "Degrassi Panthers" and they added a few people from each grade, so if you want to add more people, you can just go there."

"Really? Thanks for telling me," Campbell said, his lips twisting into another shy smile.

I nodded and walked to the hall with Campbell next to me. Eventually, we had to split, since I had to go to my Algebra class and Campbell had to go to his next class. I smiled at him and he gave me a little parting wave. His large eyes shone at me and I felt my heartbeat strangely quicken. Campbell started down the hall, disappearing among the sea of students.

Knowing I couldn't afford another tardy (Mr. Armstrong wasn't as forgiving and I couldn't imagine the heart attack I'd give Mom and Dad if they knew), I hurried down the hall, clutching my books to my chest, trying to understand what happened.

No matter what, I've always remained cool and laid-back around guys, even around Zig. Why all of a sudden, am I blushing around a total stranger who defended me?

I shook my head and arrived to my next class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, I'm home," I called, closing the door behind me. I stepped out of my sneakers, revealing my fuzzy, blue socks. I'd gone shopping with Tori, Tristan and Zig after school and my feet were killing me!

"Maya, honey. I'm in the kitchen," My mother called back.

I walked to the kitchen and found my mother at the counter, evenly chopping up vegetables on the low counter. My mother, having suffered from multiple sclerosis, is permanently confined to a wheelchair and an addition to that, has to take pills for her intense pain.

I take after my mother in terms of looks. She and I both have wavy, blonde hair (thought mine is lighter and her's is dirty blonde), icy blue eyes and a nice smile. Katie takes more after Dad, with her reddish-brown hair.

Even though our house is already wheelchair accessible (all our rooms are on the first floor, including mine) and so far, she's been coping fine with her problem, I still pains me to see her like that. Because of her, I try to cause as little trouble and drama as possible. So far, I think I'm doing okay.

"Maya, honey. How was the mall with Tori?" She asked, concentrating on the peppers she chopped up. I leaned my elbows on the counter.

"Oh gosh, where to begin?" I laughed, trying to ignore the throbbing in my feet. "Well, Tristan finally got this blazer he ordered, Tori bought I-don't-even-know-how-many shirts from her favorite store and Zig and I got some cherry ICEEs. I think it was pretty fun."

"That's nice. I'm glad you finally made some new friends," My mother said, smiling at me graciously. I considered telling her about what happened in French class, but thought against it. I didn't want to worry my mother over being tardy to class, because I didn't even get punished.

"Well, I have homework to do, so I'm gonna go to my room, okay?" I said, leaning away from the counter.

"Okay, honey. I know your tired," My mother said. I leaned down and she kissed my forehead, before letting me go off. I walked away from the kitchen and down the hall, where my room was located. I opened my door and fell back on my soft bed.

My room was painted a beautiful sea-green. The maple-wood furniture went nice together, as did the heavy cream curtains and carpet. Posters of my favorite cellists and other bands covered the corkboard that hung above my headboard.

Flopping around back onto my bed, I turned on my black laptop, hoping to distract my clouded mind for a while.

Once it was fully loaded, I logged onto my Facerange account. Katie had convinced me to get one when I first started at Degrassi, since she was positive I'd make many new friends. I'd never been remotely interested in one until now. It was entertaining, I guess, to see what everyone was up to. I scrolled up and down, looking at my news feed:

**Tori Santamaria: **_went shopping with my two best buds_ **Maya Matlin **_and_ **Tristan Milligan.** _And of course, my boyfriend _**Zig** **Novak**_:). The two cardigans I bought are totes adorable!_

**Alli Bhandari:** _omg, why do you hate us so much, Ms. Dawes? Two and a half pages on ONE fricking chapter for Romeo and Juliet? Ugh!__  
_

**Dave Turner:** _gonna spend the day shooting hoops with K.C. Get ready, Guthrie. I'm going to kick ur ass!_

**Mo Mashkour:** _writing some totally sick songs for my sick band WHISPER HUG! _

Suddenly, an obnoxious pinging sound came from my laptop. I've received a notifications. One was a message from Zig:

**Zig Novak:**

_those ICEEs we got were sooo much btter than some clothes. i think i prefer eating rathr than shopping. Hbu?_

I felt my ears go red at the thought of my initial crush on Zig Novak. He seemed like a pretty cool dude and I could admit, I was highly disappointed when Tori got back with him, even more because I helped him. But thankfully, I got over it quickly. I remember cringing every time I saw them swap spit in the cafeteria. Talk about PDA, much? At least Tori was happy, since she was a total wreck without him.

I quickly sent back a response and was about to go back to my news feed scrolling when yet another pinging sound came from my laptop. The notification bubble light up. I clicked on it and read my notification:

**Campbell Saunders** _has sent you a friend request. Accept?_

_So that's why he asked me if I had a Facerange,_ I thought. I know I only talked to him for...one class period, but he seemed like a really nice guy. Why reject and be mean to a newbie?

I clicked the accept button and after looking at my news feed, I decided that Facerange was boring me. I got up and patted across my carpet and picked up my backpack. I tossed it on my bed and began to do homework, while listening to my iPod in the background. Coldplay soothed my nerves and allowed me to concentrate. I'd just finished my Math homework when a loud, obnoxious pining sound came from my laptop.

Tossing my homework aside, I opened my laptop and saw that I'd forgotten to log out of Facerange. But it didn't matter now, since it would be rude to log off while messaging someone. I say this because Campbell Saunders had sent me an I.M. on Facerange.

**Campbell Saunders: **_Hey, Maya. Whats up(:?_

**Okay, I'll admit...not the best ending, but whatever:). I think Campbell Saunders is so adorkable and he looks even cuter when with Maya. MUST. BE. TOGETHER. I hate how much peer pressure is thrown onto Campbell, I mean, these people are picking on him left and right. Is it because he is smaller than the rest of the team...the world may never know:). Don't kill me, but I'm pretty sure they're like the new "ECLARE". Now, I know that you haven't seen a lot of Cam and Maya so far, but I just had to write a fanfic about these two cuties. **

**So, tell me what you think about chapter numero uno and I'll be starting on chapter numero dos. Don't freak, Campbell's point of view will be included in this story, though it's mainly Maya's POV. REVIEW (AS MENTIONED IN THE LAST DEGRASSI FANFIC...I NEED REVIEWS IN THE SAME WAY RACHEL NEEDS APPLAUSE-Glee, if you watch it, you'll get it). REVIEW, all types of critics are embraced and welcomed. And I will update ASAP, because if I need to write Maybell, since Degrassi is clearly not yet showing enough about this adorable little pairing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I fan-girled so hard this week when Cambi kissed Maya! It. Was. So. Sweet! And why does he have to be "nervous". Seems like he can kiss just fine to me;). They are both so lucky to have each other. I loved that he just let the kiss speak for itself when he tried explaining about why he rejected her. **

**Anyways, here's chapter two, took me forever to write cuz its really long, but that's good. It will entertain you people until Chapter three is up:). Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, I think you got the point. But seriously. Did anyone else fangirl as hard as I did? Must have replayed it about a thousand times. But I can't help it. These two, Maya and Cambi, are just too cute for words!**

**Also, thoughts on the preview for Rusty Cage. I nearly passed out when Cam tipped on that ledge. What are the Ice Hounds doing to this guy?**

**Campbell Saunders: **_Hey Maya. Whats up(:? _

A million thoughts began to flip through my head all at once, making my head spin. _Oh, gosh! What do I do? What do I do?_

Even when I became friends Zig on Facerange about four months ago (back when I had that embarrassing crush on him), he'd never cared to messaged me, up until recently, when he needed my help with his Tori problems. By then, my feelings for him were long gone! And it wasn't even a long conversation! Other than that, that was the only time I'd ever talked to a guy on Facerange.

But this…this was not the same as talking to Zig Novak. Campbell was a tenth grader, first of all. A tenth grade, all star, hockey player. I'd never dreamed that someone older than me-much less, someone who was on a _pro _junior hockey team-would care to talk to a niner, since we were at the bottom of the food chain at Degrassi.

_What do I say? Should I reply? _I shouldn't ignore him, that's for sure. It would be totally rude and besides, Campbell is the only person in French class that I know…or am at least acquainted with and it would totally suck to have him hate me for being rude and not replying to his message.

God, why am I over thinking this so much?

Letting out a sigh to calm my nerves, I felt my fingers surged across my laptop's keyboard, typing a simple, yet friendly response:

**Maya Matlin: **_hey, cam:) not much, just doing homework_

And I was not disappointed.

_Ping! _Campbell sent back an immediate response, despite my previous delay.

**Campbell Saunders: **_Haha that must suck. How much homework?_

**Maya Matlin: **_math, english, and of course, french. But that's why I have my Coldplay playlist to help me(: _

**Campbell Saunders: **_Well, consider yourself lucky. That's a light load compared to what us sophomores normally get. _

**Maya Matlin: **_ When you think about it, then, yeah I very much do consider myself lucky, haha. So, what are you doing now? _

**Campbell Saunders: **_on facerange, talking to you…eating a sandwich and doing my lab report. You know…multi-tasking. The usual (:_

**Maya Matlin: **_lol, I recently read a report that women are naturally better at multi-tasking than men;)_

**Campbell Saunders: **_well, I think I just made history by doing the impossible:)_

**Maya Matlin: **_:0 how does he do it? Lol _

**Campbell Saunders: **_great talent, I suppose. You know, with having to hold a sandwich, type a lab report and of course…type a response that entertains you long enough for me to type another, chemistry-related response, haha._

**Maya Matlin:** _should I be writing this down, you know, for later references? __  
_

**Campbell Saunders:** _I think yeah...you probably should;). __  
_

I smiled, totally impressed with our conversation so far. Compared to talking to Zig, this was a way better conversation! Who knew Campbell was so...witty and fun to talk to? Even up to this point, I still felt really surprised, considering how shy he is around me at school. My fingers hovering over the keyboard, I was busy thinking up an equally-witty response to Campbell, when my door creaked open, the sound of socked-feet thumping lightly against my carpet. _  
_

"Maya, mom told me to come and get you. Dinner is waiting," Katie, my sister-turned-vampire-slash-goth with her new, straight, jet black hair, poked her head around the door.

I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked, a little confused by the suddenness of Katie's entrance. Katie widened her fiery blues eyes at me, heavily rimmed with back eyeliner and sighed, holding back her temper.

"Maya, mom made spaghetti and is waiting in the kitchen for the littlest Matlin, along with dad," Katie repeated. I looked back at my laptop screen, which displayed my I.M. messages with Campbell, who was still waiting for a response. Swallowing, I bit down on my lip.

"Katie, can you tell mom-" Katie interrupted, crossing her arms over her navy, Degrassi t-shirt, which made her overall appearance look darker.

"Maya, no. I'm not going to get in trouble for not doing what I was told," Katie said, exasperated. I sighed and nodded, tossing my laptop a worried look. _  
_

"Alright, I'll be there in five, okay?" I said, my fingers busily typing Campbell a response. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"What is _this?_" Katie asked, sitting down on my bed behind me. I rolled my eyes, feeling a hot blush rise in my cheeks at the thought of my sister snooping in my presence.

Ever since her bad break-up with Drew (which resulted in the loss of her virginity-I eavesdropped on her and Marisol), Katie's been desperate to get that pinhead out of her head.

Unfortunately, this included her focusing more attention to me. She now asks me about my day, about any cute guys or crushes and just about my life in general. And let me just warn you, having your sister pry into your social life is not at all comforting, despite the fact that I really do care about her.

"None of your business," I said and reaching up instinctively, I closed my laptop. _And I didn't send the damn message yet._

Katie narrowed her eyes at me suspicious look that practically said_ I'll-buy-the-story-for-now-but-prepare-yourself-because-I'm-going-to-find-out-exactly-what-you're-not-telling-me._

"Come on, let's go. Dinner awaits, baby sister," Katie said, starting for the door. I opened my laptop and hit send, silently praying that Campbell would understand. I hoped I wasn't being rude...

**Maya Matlin:** _haha yeah. Sorry Cam, but I have to go. Dinner awaits me(: bye bye!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what'd you have for dinner?"

I looked up, startled by Cam's sudden appearance.

I'd arrived early to school and, I figured I should just come straight to class. Why risk another tardy, right? Besides, I still remembered Ms. Fontaine's warning from yesterday, about not allowing anymore freebies for me. So I'd come to classroom, handed in my homework to Ms. Fontaine, and sat down. I was deep in thought, busily reading my book when I heard Cam's gentle voice in my ear.

Naturally, I was nearly jumped of my skin, my heart stopping for a millisecond. If you've never had a guy come that close to you, then you'll understand why I reacted like this.

Anyways, once I got over the "scare", I managed look up at a waiting Cam, who smiled shyly at me, playing with his jacket zipper and sitting on top of his desk

"Uh, what?" I asked dumbly, the heat rising to my cheeks as I tried to figure out what on Cam was talking about. His eyes widened in surprise and, if I'm not mistaken, worry.

"You know, last night...when we talked on Facerange. You said you had to go because of dinner..." Cam said, running a hand through his hair. He bite down on his lip nervously, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now, ha, sorry, brain fart," I explained. _Way to forget a conversation you had with Cam only yesterday, Maya!_ Cam smiled, relief in his eyes. He slid into his chair and turned to me.

"So, what_ did_ you have for dinner, then?" he asked again, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"A very, special, Matlin family recipe: spaghetti. And yes, it was _delicious_," I smiled. Cam batted his eyes shyly at me, twisting his lips into a wry smile.

"So, you're more of a pasta-type of person, huh?" he asked curiously. Cam bent down and fished his textbook and binders out of his backpack. I looked up to the ceiling, pondering in thought, a smile on my face.

"Hmm, I guess, although the line usually wavers between pasta and Chinese food," I admitted. Cam smiled at me, organizing his stuff on the desk. "How about you."

"I'm more of the pasta type...I don't know, I like Italy and their food. It's magnificent," Cam said thoughtfully. He looked at me and smiled and I swear, I couldn't hold back the smile on my lips. God, I never thought talking to a guy like Cam would be so...easy!

Just then, the bell rang.

I looked around, not even realizing how full our classroom had gotten from the moment I sat down. I pulled out my textbook and was setting up my desk when Ms. Fontaine, walked in, her heels clicking against the tile. Her brown hair was tied back into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. She set her bag down and turned around, stretching her red lips into a nice smile.

"Good morning, guys. Now, for today, we will be focusing especially in French history. You will be working in with your partners from yesterday..." Ms. Fontaine said. I looked over at Cam, surprised to find him already staring at me.

"...I will be assigning you a particularly import event in French history. You and you're partner are to gather as much information as possible and present it to the class in a form of a PowerPoint. You are required to include three french sentences in each slide, as well as use as many vocabulary words as possible. This will be due on Friday, so you have today and all of tomorrow to work on it. Now, please get with you're partners and I will assign you your topic."

I bite down on my lip, feeling Cam's shy, big eyes on me. I looked over at him and he smiled. Putting both hands on the ends of the chair, I scooted my chair over to his desk.

"Cam, um, I really am so sorry for what happened yesterday, with our messaging on Facerange. Katie walked in telling me it was time for dinner and she started nosing around-"

"Wait, Katie, as in Katie Matlin, the president?" Cam asked, blinking curiously. I nodded.

"Yep, that would be the one, ha. She's my older sister," I admitted, much to my annoyance. "Anyways, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I would have liked continuing talking to you, but I had to go or else Katie would have blown a gasket." Cam nodded understandingly.

"No worries, really. I had...a lot of fun talking to you, even if it was cut short," he said, a flaming blush appearing on his cheeks. He bowed his head slightly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. I struggled to suppress the smile playing on my lips.

"Maya and Campbell," Ms. Fontaine said, standing over us. Cam and I both looked up at our teacher. "You two will be researching and presenting the French Revolution, okay. Please try to include the fall of France's monarchy, the creation of the guillotine and the affect of this on the France's people."

I nodded, and Ms. Fontaine took off towards another pairing.

I looked back at Cam, who had started to write down our topic on the top of his notebook, his pen soaring across the sheet of paper. _Wow, he's got great handwriting..._

...Cam looked up at me, and I felt surprise surge through me when I realized I'd leaned over the desk and was practically in his face. I felt a hot blush appear on my face as I sank back down in my seat. He smiled shyly, peering up at me from beneath his light brown bangs. I avoided his gaze, wishing that my blond hair was long enough to cover the horrible redness in my pale cheeks.

Cam chuckled a little.. "So...do you know anything about the French Revolution?"

This was going to be a little awkward. It shouldn't have to be, but thanks to me, it was now. I mentally cursed myself.

_Way to go, Maya._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maya, do you want to go to the mall after school?" Tori asked, placing a bowl of green grapes on her tray, brushing a stray lock of curly black hair out of her face. "Forever 21 is having this sale, and I say we go and clean out the place."

"Yeah sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a new shirt or something," I replied. Reaching out, I placed a bottle of red Gatorade next to my turkey sandwich. Tori slid closer to me, her jasmine perfume tickling my nose.

"And I'm in need of some new hoop earrings. I wear the same ones every, single, day and it's slowly killing me," Tori ranted, fingering her silver hoops with a perfectly, manicured hand. I looked down at my hands, tightly gripping on to the red tray.

My fingers paled in comparison: they were bitten short and a little painful. I didn't bother wearing nail polish, since it would just crack away, bit-by-bit. Tori and I reached the cashier, where I paid for my lunch.

Gripping onto my tray, I hobbles down the stairs. These particular, _damn_ staircases threw me off, with carrying a lunch and everything. I was at an extremely high risk for tripping over myself and tumbling down the stairs with today's lunch all over my shirt. I don't know how Tori does it with those heeled boots. My shoes barely have any platform in them.

Speaking of which, Tori gracefully flew over the stairs and headed over to our usual table, which consisted of her boyfriend, Zig, (sometimes) one of Zig's other friends, Tristan, Tori, and me.

Right now, Zig and his friend (Damon, I think his name was) were engaged in a serious conversation over skateboarding. Tristan patiently waited for us, playing with his various rings and daintily eating his lunch.

I sat down across from him, next to Tori, who plucked away at the grapes.

"So, according to Ms. Aldjoy, we start dissecting bullfrogs next week!" Tristan groaned, pulling a hand through his curly hair. Tori patted his hand. "I am a very, well-known animal lover. I cannot bear to cut it open just to see what it looks like on the inside. Talk about gross...and awful."

"Maybe you can talk Aldjoy into letting you do a virtual dissection. Those aren't _as _bad..." Tori said, comforting her friend. I watched them talk about this unfortunate task, taking small bites of my sandwich and washing it down with Gatorade.

Suddenly, I felt someone stand behind me, their shadow looming over my lunch. I turned around in my seat and saw Cam standing over me, hands in his jacket pocket. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a small, shy smile.

"Cam!" I coughed, unintentionally getting the attention of Tristan and Tori, who's eyes widened at the sight of someone who was practically famous at our school, standing near our table. Forcing away the blush before it settled on my face, I tried to regain control of the situation. "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just came to ask you something," He said, knitting his eyebrows together and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I said, dusting the crumbs off my hand, onto the tray.

_Bang!_

In my struggle to get out of my seat, I ended up bumping my knee against the table, much to my embarrassment and stupidity. A shock of pain shot through my body and I was sure that a horrid bruise was forming cruelly on my knee. I bit down on my lip, trying to concentrate the pain somewhere else. Cam looked at me, eyes wide. He reached out to me, hand lingering out near my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried. I nodded, feeling horribly embarrassed. _Great, now he's making me a klutz too? What a guy..._

It was impossible to hide the blush in my cheeks now, that's for sure. He gazed at me doubtfully, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Anyways, I came to ask you...I was wondering...do you maybe want to...I don't know, go to the school library and work on the project after class together?" He asked, looking down at his gym shoes, his hands moving nervously in his jacket pocket.

"Well, I, uh..." I looked over my shoulder at Tori and Tristan, who nodded excitedly, giving me small, encouraging gestures. I looked back at Cam, who blinked at me. "...Yes, that would be fine. I wouldn't mind."_  
_

"Great," Cam said, motioning with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He looked back at his shoes. "I'll meet you at your locker after class, okay?"

I nodded and Cam smiled at me before heading back to the pack of animals that were the Ice Hounds. Sighing, I sat back down and was immediately attacked by an intuitive Tristan and Tori.

"Oh. My. God, who is that guy?"

"Wow, he is good-looking! How do you know him?"

"He's an Ice Hound? And he's friend with you? Maya, honey, when did you plan on telling us about this, eh, handsome man of yours, hm?"

I bit down on my sandwich, trying to figure out how to answer this. "His name is Campbell Saunders. He's in my French class and we were partnered to do this project together."

"And he asked you to work with him after school!?" Tori shrieked, popping grape after grape into her mouth. Tristan smirked.

"_Working with him in what kinda way_?" He asked, raising his eyebrow slyly. Blushing furiously, I lightly punched Tristan on the arm.

"Ha-ha, very funny. He just asked me if I wanted to work on the project in the library after school today. THAT'S ALL!" I said. I turned to Tori. "Why'd you tell me to say yes? I thought I was going to go to the mall with you guys after school?"

"Maya. A junior hockey player is interested in you. You can practically see it in the way he looks at you. I was not gonna be a bad friend and make you miss out on your date with this cutie," Tori explained, swallowing the last of her vitamin water. I looked at her impatiently.

"It's not a date. He didn't ask me out, he asked me to work on the project with him," I argued. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. He's totally into you, you can practically smell it on him," Tristan said, crumpling up his aluminum foil. I sighed impatiently, tearing away at the last of my sandwich.

Cam probably looks at everyone like that, with those amazing, warm, brown eyes..._Oh, what the hell! There I go again..._

Sighing, I balling up my napkin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

I walked out of last-period English, clutching the books tightly to my chest. Dodging out of the way of rowdy seniors and juniors, I headed over to locker, which was painted a royal blue, one of Degrassi's honorable colors.

Quickly, I unlocked my locker and began to pile books into my bag, shelving the ones I didn't need.

I turned around and saw Cam standing in front of me, one shoulder carrying his backpack, the other carrying his hockey gear. In his left hand, he held onto an old hockey stick, wielding it in front of him like a sword for protection. He threw me a coy smile, biting down on his lip and avoiding my gaze.

"Okay, so you ready to go?" I asked, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. He nodded, and looked around the now empty hall.

"I got permission from Mr. Simpson to use to library for a while..." Cam began, another blush forming on his face. "...but I don't know exactly where it is. I know Degrassi has one, Dallas and Owen have mentioned it. But I don't know...I've never..."

"Don't worry, I know where it is. It's by the Media Immersions room," I said, wondering how it's possible that he's never seen the library before. Everyone passes by it at least once on their way to class. Then again, maybe he just wasn't paying attention. Cam nodded.

"Alright, Miss Matlin. You lead the way," He smiled, motioning with his hockey stick. I started down the hall with Cam on my heels and turned right at the end of the corridor. Within minutes, Cam and I reached the Degrassi library, which was, as I said, right next to the Media Immersions room.

It wasn't much: a rather small library, I pushed the door open and we both walked in. I found a nice table in the middle of the library and laid by bag down next to it. Cam followed suit, gently placing his hockey stick at the end of the table, next to his bag of gear. Straightening up, I smoothed down my shirt.

"Okay, so we are researching the French Revolution..." Cam recited, playing with his pen. I pulled out the notebook, holding it in my arms.

"Yeah, so we should probably started on the the cause of the fall of France's Monarchy," I mutter, heading over to the shelf closest to us.

Putting my notebook down on the shelf, I reached up and began to drag my fingers across the many old, weathered spines of books, searching for an appropriate title to fit our topic.

Gripping his notebook in his hand, Cam went to the other side of the shelf and began to do the same. Every once in a while, I could hear the scratching of his pen against his notebook.

A few minutes later, and I'd found nothing...and I'd searched an entire row! Sighing in defeat, I felt an idea leak into my head. I turned around and spotted my iPod sticking out of the pocket of my backpack. Twisting my lips in confusion, I considered listening to music. It usually helped me concentrate...

...giving into my temptations, I leaned over and fished out my iPod. Putting the ear buds into my ears, I turned it on and began to scroll down, looking for a reasonable song to listen to. My finger hovered over the list, and eventually landed on The Script "Nothing". Adjusting the ear buds, I put my iPod into my pocket.

Smiling, I heard Danny O'Donoghue's soft voice singing in my ear, my head bobbing to the beat of the music. I turned up the volume and continued my search for some material.

Gradually, I began to feel myself relax as I began to write down a few titles I, much to my pleasure, had found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever since yesterday, when I met her after she helped me find my classes...I knew she was different.

Hell, I never thought I'd see the day when I would have the pleasure of meeting someone like Maya. You could see in the way she acted, that she was much less complicated than most of the girl's I'd seen at home.

See, it wasn't just her natural beauty that had made me so attracted to this girl.

It was more than that...

...and it's because of those reasons, that I'm having such a hard time keeping this girl out of my head.

And yet I knew. I knew that from the moment I looked into those blue, blue eyes of hers, I was an instant goner, hooked on the end of a fisher's line. I shook my head, brushing away my hair. Pressing my lips into a thin line, I couldn't help but wonder if she noticed me like that, too.

I knitted my eyebrows together, the urge to see her now (even if it was just to compare notes), eating away at me slowly. So I rounded the corner to see how she was doing.

But, much like the idiot I am, I didn't approach her immediately. I _couldn't_ approach her. I'll admit, I was too...shy to waltz up to people like that, especially Maya. So I did the next best thing.

Leaning against the end of the shelf, I took a moment observe her from afar.

Maya stood about a few feet away from me, busy writing down information from an open book next to her. She was wearing headphone. Little, tiny, white, ear buds plugged into her ears. I followed the wire down, which lead to the blue iPod, tucked away neatly into the back pocket of her black jeans. After a minute of staring, I blinked, feeling a guilty flame fill my cheeks.

_Not even a day with Maya and already, I'm eyeing her...there. Pull yourself together and l__ook away, Campbell,_ I thought to myself. _Look away before she notices and ends up smacking you across the face. _

I sniffed and tore my gaze away from _there_, instead looking at her pretty face. Her blond hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. It was a little on the frizzy side, but I didn't mind. I think it even suited her. Thick black glasses were perched delicately on her nose. I took note of the way she gently bobbed her head to the beat of the music, causing her earrings to jingle.

_Stop being a wuss, Saunders, and go talk to her! You've done it before! Don't wimp out, she's your partner. The fate of your French credits depend on this!_

Hell, if I could face up against the Montreal Snow Leopards (let me just say-it's not pleasant having one of those guys knock you over on the ice. All of of the players on that team are six feet tall or more and weigh practically a ton), then I could go talk to a girl like Maya. No biggie, right?

_Campbell, be...smooth, like when you were when you met her yesterday. _I walked up to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

Maya looked up and over at me, a red blush painted across her face. She brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled out an ear bud. I offered her a weak smile, another damn blush forming on my face.

"Hey, how's it going so far?" I asked, cursing myself for not saying something more... interesting. Maya smiled and looked down at her notebook.

"Well, I have about...three pages on stuff that happened after the guillotine was made," Maya explained, pointing with a small, dainty finger. I nodded. "I also found that both the king, Louis the Sixteenth and his queen Marie Antoinette, where both killed."

"Wow, talk about brutal," I said, stuffing my hands in my pocket. "I found out more about that too..."

"Cool, that's great," Maya said, smiling at me. _God, she had a great smile._ She turned around, eyeing the computers lining the back wall. "I think we should get started on the PowerPoint now, though."

I stared at her for a minute before nodding, clearing my throat. I tightened my grip on the notebook and followed Maya to the computers. I pulled up a chair next to her and she powered up the computer. I eyed the ear bud near her collarbone.

"So...what were you listening to?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from her face towards the computer. _Be cool, Campbell. _The more I stared at her, the deeper the blush formed on my face. Maya smiled, her eyes flickering towards her leather boots.

"Oh, I was listening to, uh, Snow Patrol. Well, before I was listening to The Script, but you know...," Maya said, pulling out her iPod and playing with it.

"You like Snow Patrol?" I asked, truly amazed by this girl's great taste in music. Maya nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I love them," She admitted. "I also have a thing for Coldplay and the Beatles!" My eyes widened, astounded by the things we had in common in terms of music. Who knows what else we might have in common?

"Really? I love the Beatles. My brother introduced them to me when I was a seventh grader," I said, pulling that precious memory out of my head.

"You have a brother?" She asked. I nodded, remembering my eighteen-year-old brother Justin, who was back at home. Thinking about him sorta dampened my mood. Maya looked at me curiously, peering at me from beneath her bangs. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Well, thinking about Justin sorta...I don't know...I miss him, that's all. I'm totally homesick and he was one of my closest friends," I admitted, licking my lips, which had suddenly become dry.

Maya looked at me. "So, you miss him?"

"Yeah..." I admitted, feeling my throat close up. _Don't cry, Saunders. Not in front of her. Man up. You'll see Justin soon enough. _"I've just never been this far from home before."

Suddenly, Maya put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She gave me the most sincere look possible, I could have just...kissed her then. But, I didn't. I couldn't have, anyways. She looked into my eyes, her eyes trembling. I felt a blush unwillingly paint itself across my face.

She cleared her throat, and looked away. Maya turned in her seat, realizing that the computer had been on for the past...fifteen minutes. Maya turned in her seat and opened up PowerPoint.

"You know how to do a PowerPoint, right?" Maya asked, clicking on a slide and typing a title.

I nodded, and sat up in my chair, scooting closer to her. Maya stopped typing for a second and looked at me from the corner of her eye, a shy smile forming on her face. Her hair didn't hide her face as well as she thought it did. She eventually continued typing. "Okay, so what do you want to do our first slide on?"

I struggled to look away from her and pretended to be interested in my notebook, which I wasn't. At all.

"Okay, how about a brief description on the king and queen."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Maya and I had already completed about five slides. I recited the information; she typed it on the PowerPoint.

While we did so, Maya and I got to know each other a bit more.

I found out that she's been playing the cello for years (five, to be exact), used to play soccer and basketball (to please her athletic father) even though she isn't a huge fan of sports, and wants to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra when she's older. Her favorite color is blue, and she has a secret love for romance movies (although she won't admit it. Took a while to get that one out of her).

I told her that listening to rock music calms my nerves before a game, I used to play basketball (along with hockey, of course), I'm a fan of super-hero movies (I think the live-action ones are and will always be, the best) and I have two black kittens at home named Ramses and Duchess, as well as a boxer named Toby. I have an older sister as well (she's just turned seventeen) named Isabella. and whenever I'm upset or homesick, I drown my sorrows in junk food and re-watch old seasons from my favorite shows, Lost and Supernatural.

"...and this one time, I was at home, taking a much-needed nap. It was all cool and fine when all of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breath. In total panic, I woke up and found Ramses and Duchess curled up on my chest," I said, laughing at the memory of finding the two, really heavy, kittens on my chest. Maya laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I would have _flipped _out!" She said, watching me flip through the notes. She'd asked me about the weirdest experience I'd ever had during sleep, like falling off the bed, being awaken by a horrible noise, something like that. "Okay, tell me a funny, childhood memory."

I bit down on my lip, flipping through the many funny memories I had stored in my head. I usually tapped into one whenever I felt homesick. When a familiar memory came to mind, a smile crossed my face.

"When I was five years old, I had the biggest crush on Cinderella. And I wanted to do something nice for her, so I cut out a paper heart and wrote "for Cinderella" in my best handwriting. I didn't know she was just a movie character, so I gave the heart to my sister so she could give it to Cinderella," I said, feeling a blush cross my face. Even thinking about it now, I couldn't help but feel childish and embarrassed. "But then, my sister told me that Cinderella wasn't a real person, so naturally, my heart was crushed."

A giggle escaped Maya's throat and she struggled to suppress the loud laugh, which she eventually couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh, my gosh. That's so funny!"

I laughed. "Okay, Maya. In the mental list you have of things you like, tell me one thing you listed that most other people wouldn't." Maya thought for a moment, turning away from the computer and putting her hands in her lap.

A smile played on her lips. "Chocolate roses."

"Chocolate roses?" Maya nodded.

"Yeah! See, when I was little, I went to my cousin's wedding and as a sort of party favor, she was giving out a bouquet of five chocolate roses. Mom and Katie didn't like chocolate very much, and Dad was on a diet, so I got the bouquet to myself. I ended up being sick for the rest of the day, but it was totally worth it!" Maya said, smiling. I laughed.

"Wow. I probably would have done the same, haha," I said. Just then, I felt a buzzing in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled out my phone and looked at the Collar I.D. _Jeff Clarkson._

I frowned slightly. Why now, of all times? I stood up and walked a few feet away from Maya, meanwhile answering Jeff's call.

Jeff Clarkson and his wife Rachel were my billet family here in Toronto. My mom had sent me to live with them shortly after joining the Ice Hounds. They had an seventeen-year-old son named Matthew and a little eleven-year-old named Jack. The Clarkson's and I got along really well and so far, they've been super supportive of my hockey career.

"Hey, Jeff," I said into the speaker.

Jeff greeted me back and was calling to tell me that I should probably be going on my way home. I didn't try and protest, since Jeff and his family had already done so much, and ultimately agreed. Jeff's older son, Matt, was going to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I looked back at Maya, who sat, looking concerned for me. I frowned, waving my phone.

"Listen Maya, I have to go. Jeff, the father of my billet family, called and told me I should come home." Maya nodded, giving me a rather sad look. To my deep disappointment, I'm pretty sure this is God giving her pay back for yesterday's conversation. "You should probably get out of here, too. I don't want you to be here alone."

Maya smiled slightly and nodded. Turning around, she hit save, sending the assignment to her email and powered down the computer. Gathering the books in her arms, Maya stood up, smiling at me. "Thanks anyways. We got a lot done and...I, uh, was really glad to finally get to know you."

"Likewise," I said. Maya stared into my eyes for a minute before rushing to the table to get her things. I grabbed my hockey stick and gear, throwing everything over my shoulders. I headed out the door first and looked back at Maya, who slowly packed things away into her bag. I lingered by the door guiltily. "Hey, Maya...I, uh, really had fun today. Um, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Maya looked up at me, what I hoped to be longing, lingering in her eyes.

She nodded. "I had fun too, Cam. See you tomorrow."

I nodded back at her and with that, I let the door close slowly behind me. As I headed out of Degrassi and towards Matt's car, a new, fresh thought formed in my head...could it be that Maya actually...I don't know...

...liked me the way I liked her?

**Yes, I know, Long, long, _long _chapter for you people. But, I didn't want to wait until next chapter for these to little adorable people to go and hang out for the first time. I don't think I could do that to my lovely fans. I hope you enjoyed chapter numero dos, because I sincerely enjoyed writing it (even though my hands hurts so terribly)! PLEASE REVIEW AND I will update ASAP. **

**Btw, did anyone see the promo for next week? Ah, omg! I swear, if Cam injures himself because of the hockey team, I will cut someone, or something idk. And they better not break up my Maybell or I will knock some sense into those Degrassi writers. Seriously, this couple is too cute! The pure image of innocent love a.k.a. ECLARE 2.0 **


End file.
